You me (and the kids)
by KaaGoomes1
Summary: Laurel lives with Olivia, her daughter with Oliver, and Connor, Oliver's son. Oliver was for 5 years on a island and doesn't know about his two kids, but he is coming back to Starling.
1. main characters

**Dinah "Laurel" Lance -** Lawyer, Oliver Queen's former girlfriend, discovered she was pregnant after she became ill after receiving the news about the castaway's Queen's Gambit

**Olivia Jane Lance-Queen** - Oliver Queen's daughter with Laurel Lance, was born eight months after the Queen's Gambit castaway, lives with Laurel, and knows who her father is.

**Oliver Queen** - Millionaire heir of Robert and Moira Queen, stuck on an island for five years, doesn't know that he has a daughter with Laurel, by whom he is still in love and don't know about Connor

**Connor Hawke-Queen** - son of Oliver Queen and Sandra Hawke, two years older than Olivia, lives with Laurel, who retains his custody after his mother abandoned him in the Queen Mansion. Knows that Laurel isn't his biological mother, but calls her mother, and always helped Laurel with Olivia.

**Sandra Hawke** - Mother of Connor, gave up custody of Connor after Laurel to sue for abandonment.

**Thea Queen** - Younger sister of Oliver, love her nephews, going with them most of his free time and works with Laurel in CNRI.

**Moira Queen** - mother of Oliver and Thea, loves her grandchildren, but chose Laurel to stay with custody of Connor.


	2. Connor's epilogue

Say the shipwrecked occurred on 24/06/2007. Olivia was born on 31/01/2008.

* * *

><p>December 27, 2008<p>

Laurel was at the Queen Mansion with Olivia when heard Raisa calling her.

"Miss. Lance, can you come here a minute?"

"Yes, Raisa course, I'll take Olivia's pacifier and I'll be right down." Laurel said

Laurel came into the room that had been arranged for her and Olivia, took the pacifier to Olivia, who was in her arms and went to meet Raisa.

"Raisa? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

Laurel walked into the kitchen and noticed a boy sitting at the table eating. Laurel approached Raisa.

"Who is that kid?" Laurel said

"It is because of him that I called you, he was in the gate crying with this letter." Raisa said handing a letter to Laurel "Come here Olivia." Raisa took Olivia from Laurel's arms, who gave the pacifier to Raisa

"Please, make a bottle for her." Laurel said "I will talk to him."

Laurel opened the letter and saw that there were many things written.

"Hi, his name is Connor, he was two years old, his birthday is on May 6th. He is Oliver's son, and I can't stay with him, and I know That You will take care of him. Sorry.

S. Hawke "

Laurel doubled letter again and placed on the counter and approached Connor, who was scared.

"Hi." Laurel said

"Hi. '

"Can I sit here?" Connor shook his head "What is your name?"

"Connor." The boy replied with shame

"What a beautiful name"

"What's yours?"

"Dinah Laurel, but everyone call me Laurel." Laurel said "You can call me Laur if you want."

"What's her name?" Connor asked pointing to Olivia

"Is Olivia, but it's okay if you call her Liv."

"Livy sounds better." Connor said merrier

"Livy, you are right." Laurel took a deep breath, "Do you know why you are here?"

"My mom told me I would live with my father's family. Do you know where he is?"

"He was traveling, but has no date to return." Laurel realized that the boy hung his head "Connor, but you can stay here with Moira and Thea."

"You don't live here?"

"No, me and Livy live in another place."

"With her father?"

"No, because her father is Oliver Queen."

"My dad is her dad?" Connor asked confused

"Yes, she is your half-sister." Laurel realized that Olivia had finished her bottle and burped "Do you wanna met her?"

Connor nodded and Laurel rising to catch Olivia. Raisa and handed the girl and the pacifier.

"Raisa, show the letter to Moira."

Raisa left with letter in hand and Laurel headed toward Connor with Olivia in her arms

"Connor, this is Livy." Laurel said sitting with Olivia facing Connor "Talk with her."

"Hi," Connor said taking the little hands of Olivia, who smiled at him "She is smiling."

"She likes you."

"I like you too." Connor told and Olivia smiled again

"Laurel?" Moira called

"Who is she?" Connor asked

"Her name is Moira, she is your grandmother. Stay here, will back soon."

"Livy can stay here?"

"Yes, she can, but stay with her on the floor, and call me if she goes in the wrong direction, okay?" Laurel said putting her daughter sitting on the floor and Connor sat beside the girl

Laurel went to Moira, who looked intently Connor

"Is he really Oliver's son?"

"Moira, he looks like Oliver."

"Laurel, even if he's really Oliver's son, I can't stay here with him." Connor heard what Moira said and ran off crying.

"Connor." Laurel said realizing "Moira stay with Livy."

Moira took her granddaughter while Laurel was behind Connor, who was sitting on the floor near the pool

"Connor, why are you crying?"

"She said that she can't be with me."

"I know, sweety, but she only said que because she doesn't stay a lot time at home, she works really hard."

"But, if she can't be with me, who will?"

"You can come home with me and Livy if you want, just us three." Laurel said wiping the tears boy

"Really?" Connor said cheerfully

"Yes, only if you want." Laurel said "So what do you say?"

"Yeeees." Connor said hugging Laurel

"So we will do so, soon I, the Livy and you're leaving, just need talk to your grandmother." Connor agreed

Moira was at the door with Olivia in her lap, watching the affectionate scene between Laurel and Connor. Moira couldn't stay with Connor, it wouldn't be able to take care of him by the young age of the boy, Laurel knew this, but chose to say it was because of work, after all it would be nice to have someone to play with Olivia.

"Connor, beware of the pool, I'll be back."

"Okay"

Connor pulled away the pool while the maximum Laurel went towards Moira. Arriving near Moira, Olivia began wanting to go play in his mother's lap.

"What happened?" Moira asked

"He listened to what you said." Laurel said coldly "He leaves me."

"Laurel, I don't think you should do that, you have other concerns with Olivia, and that his illness, taking the CNRI, and now you want to take care of the son of Oliver?" Moira said "We should go after his mother."

"Moira, I can take care of Olivia with her health problem, the CNRI and another child without problems, no matter that he is Oliver's son, this is even better, and his mother left him here with certainty that someone would take care of him. "Laurel discharged in Moira

Laurel saw that Raisa was passing by

"Raisa, please ask to leave my car at the exit of the mansion. I'm leaving, and Connor goes with me. He has something for me to take along?"

"His backpack, Ms. Lance, but you can leave that I take." Raisa said and moved away, going to warn the driver

"Connor, can you help me?" Laurel asked in a high tone for Connor, who came towards her.

Laurel left near Moira going to her room to get her things and Olivia's, was a small bag, and Laurel's bags. Laurel gave her purse to Connor and grabbed Olivia's backpack. When Laurel came down, Raisa was Connor's backpack

"Ms. Lance I put Olivia's things inside of Connor's backpack and your car is ready." Raisa said

"Raisa can you help me with the bag?" Raisa nodded and took Laurel's purse from Laurel, that was with Connor

Laurel, Olivia, Connor and Raisa were toward the front door, where Moira awaited them.

"You are really going?" Moira asked

"Yep, I have to the things at home" Laurel said as Raisa placed Laurel's purse and Connor's backpacks in the car. "So bye Moira."

"Bye Laurel, bye sweety." Moira said kissing her granddaughter's head.

Laurel put Olivia in baby comfort and Connor sat beside putting your seatbelt, Laurel said goodbye and Laurel headed to her apartment. Before arriving at her apartment, Laurel realized that Connor was very thoughtful.

"Connor? What is happening?"

"I was thinking if you will stay with me." Connor said quietly

"Course I will, hey, know what?" Connor looked at the mirror "You seems some much like your father right know."

"Really?"

"Yes, you do."

Laurel arrived at her building and helped Connor get out of the car. Connor picked up his bag and Laurel's purse while Laurel took Olivia's backpack and her baby daughter who was in baby comfort.

- In the apartment -

Laurel put Olivia on the floor of the room and show Connor where he would sleep. The boy would sleep in Olivia's room until Laurel makes some chances in her apartmanet. The day passed quickly. Laurel had put Olivia to sleep in her crib and was going to give Connor a goodnight when she realized that the boy was thoughtful

"Connor are you okay?"

"I was just thinking"

"Can you tell me about what you was thinking?"

"I was thinking in how I will call you."

"You can call me everything you want, the long you are happy." Laurel said stroking the hair of the boy

"Everything?" Laurel agreed "even mommy?" Connor asked innocent covering hir face with the covered.

"Yes Connor, you can call me mommy." Laurel said smiling as he discovered the boy's face "now, go to sleep, is about time." Laurel kissed Connor'' forehead.r

Laurel stood up and walked off the bedroom light.

"Goodnight mommy." Connor said surprising Laurel

"Goodnight sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

After spending the new year with Tommy and the kids, time passed quickly. She was already in the second year of law school, had reformed her apartment because of Connor. On May 6th she had obtained custody of Connor. Connor's mother, Sandra, wasn't really interested in keeping custody of the child, and gave way to Laurel, asking only that she keeps Sandra informed the boy. The relationship with the Queen family was complicated after the problem with Moira because of Connor, Laurel rarely appeared in the mansion, but her relationship with Thea was great. Thea was babysitting Olivia and Connor Laurel to study. Laurel didn't maintain much contact with her father, who didn't approve of her daughter created Oliver's son.

* * *

><p><strong>2809/2012** **- 16pm**

That was Laurel's day off, this meant that her phone would be turned off, no news programs, only the kids, cooking and watch cartoons with they. Laurel was so focused on the children she hasn't seen the biggest news of the day, Oliver Queen is alive and back to Starling City. Since his arrival nobody told Oliver about children. After lunch with the kids and clean the kitchen with their help, Laurel was attending the 200th time, Robin Hood. Robin Hood was their favorite cartoon. After the movie ends, Laurel was making blueberry muffins with their helpers.

"Mom, Liv is eating all the blueberrys." Connor said

"I'm not." Olivia said with a mouthful doing Laurel laugh

"As I knew I would have a light hand eating all the blueberries, I bought more and let saved." Laurel said taking a pot full of inside the cabinets. Olivia to see another pot, filled the mouth with more fruits. "Olivia, don't eat them all, because if you do that, you will gonna look like a Smurf."

Connor laughed. Olivia swallowed the fruit and handed the nearly empty pot to her mother. Before storing the pot, Laurel took a picture and sent it to Tommy.

"I think que your niece loves blueberries, she eaten all."

Tommy to see the photo started laughing and replied to Laurel.

"Man, that is why I love that girl."

"If she become a smurf, I will let you know." Laurel answered

Tommy impulsively said aloud.

"A smurf, only Laurel to think this."

Oliver looked confused for Tommy

"Only to think Laurel in what?" Oliver asked

"Oh sorry Oliver, it's nothing." Tommy tried to disguise "So what you missed the most, me, clubs, meaning sex?"

"Laurel's."

"You really should call her and ask her to meet in some place."

"Or you can drive me into her apartament."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Tommy is something that you aren't gonna tell me?"

"No."

Tommy led Oliver to the building of Laurel, and said what was the floor of Laurel and left. Oliver entered the building and went to the floor of Laurel. Oliver quickly found the apartment of Laurel, who was the last of the floor. Oliver stopped in front of the door and rang the bell and Laurel heard begging for someone to open the door.

"Mom is someone knocking on the door." Connor said

"Liv can you open the door?" Laurel asked the daughter who was in the room

When you open the door the girl smiled at the strange man

"Hi, I'm Olivia, do you wanna talk with my mommy?" Olivia said happily

"Hi Olivia, yes, I want." Laurel left the kitchen to listen to the voice

"Mommy, there is a guy who wants to talk with you." Olivia said to find her mother on the way

Laurel was closer to the door and stood staring at Oliver

"Hi Laur."

"Ollie." Laurel said quietly, before heading towards Oliver and hug him. "You are back."

"Yes, and you have a beautiful daughter." Oliver said breaking the hug and closing the door

"We have a beautiful daughter."

"We?" Oliver asked confused

"She is yours." Laurel realized that Connor watched them "And he is your too."

"Wait, two kids?"

"Yes"

"With you?"

"No, no. Connor is your son with someone named Sandra."

"How old are They?"

"You still pretty bad on Math." Laurel said jokingly "Olivia is 4yrs and 6yrs Connor is."

"Do you wanna meet they?"

"Yes, of course." Oliver said


End file.
